Naega Salgo Sipoyo chapt 1 (Aku Ingin hidup )
by rulykyu.chohyunra
Summary: Kyuhyun yang divonis oleh Dokter mengidap Tumor Otak, selama 4 tahun ia berjuang melawan penyakitnya. Namun kondisinya kembali memburuk, apakah ia bisa bertahan seperti janjinya pada keluarganya? genre : family,brother,friendship
1. Chapter 1

" Naega Salgo Sipoyo" chapt. 1 (Aku Ingin hidup )

FF ini terinspirasi dari dorama jepang yang pemainnya Ryo Nishikido, lupa judulnya apa. Tapi aku buat FF ini sesuai dengan dorama yang ku tonton, dan ada yang ku tambah karakternya. Tenang aja, FF ini bertema keluarga, dan gak ada romancenya kok. Semoga kalian suka. O iya, Bahasa Korea yang ada di FF ini, juga di terjemahkan oleh salah satu dongsaengku yang mahir bahasa Koreanya, jadi aku minta tolong untuk bantu menterjemahkan dari bahasa Indonesia ke Korea, namanya Aliva.

Genre : Family, Brother, Friendship

Cast.

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae As Hyeong

Do Kyungsoo As Namdongsaeng

Xian Junsu As Appa

Han Hyo Jo As Eomma

Choi Jin Hyuk As Dokter

Lee Youngja As Halmoni

Cameo :

Member SJ

Member Kyuline

Kai

Suho

~NSS~

Ruangan ini serba putih, seorang pasien laki-laki terbaring lemah tidak berdaya di atas ranjang pasien. Lengan kirinya tersemat selang infuse, sedangkan di sisi kiri ranjangnya terdapat alat deteksi detak Jantung, dan di sisi kanannya terdapat tabung Oksigen.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat, kepalanya botak karena penyakit ganas yang menyerangnya. Tubuhnya kurus, dan di hidungnya terdapat selang oksigennya untuk membantunya bertahan hidup selama 2 bulan ini, dimana ia terbaring koma.

Sepasang suami istri, 2 anak laki-laki, juga wanita paruh baya berumur 70 tahun, mereka selalu setia datang bergantian untuk menjenguk, menjaga juga memandikannya. Kali ini Dokter yang selalu menangani pasien memanggil mereka semua, karena ini adalah keinginan dari anak mereka, yang telah memberikan pesan, sebelum ia mengalami koma, dan tepat di hari ini, Dokter itu memenuhi keinginan pasien.

Keluarga pasien berlinang air mata, mereka mengelilingi pasien yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Seorang wanita cantik, berhati lembut dan sangat penyayang, ia memegang erat tangan kanan anak pertamanya yang masih berjuang untuk bertahan hidup demi mereka.

Air matanya terus mengalir, ia duduk di kursi kosong yang terletak di sisi kanan ranjangnya. Tangan pucat sang anak, ia tempelkan ke pipinya, " Ini Eomma, Kyu…jebbal, jangan tinggalkan Eomma" pintanya.

" Selama 4 tahun, kau bisa bertahan…, tidak bisakah, kali ini kau bertahan untuk kami?" ucapnya. Mata mereka sembab karena menangis. Suasana menjadi hening, dan hanya terdengar suara isak tangis mereka. Perlahan-lahan, mata anak mereka mulai terbuka, betapa senangnya mereka, terlebih lagi Eomma mereka.

"Chagiya…" panggilnya

Ia menatap sedih keluarganya, yang menangis karena dirinya. "Eom…ma…" ucapnya lemah.

~NSS~

Musim Gugur 2010

Seorang laki-laki tampan, ia mengayuh Sepeda miliknya untuk pergi ke Sekolah. Udara pagi hari sangat sejuk, daun-daun berguguran dari tangkainya dan terbawa alunan angin yang membuat mereka seakan-akan menari, begitu pula rerumputan yang warnanya sangat indah untuk di pandang.

Laki-laki tampan berpakaian seragam SMP itu mempercepat kayuhan Sepedanya. Ia sangat tidak sabar karena ingin menuju sebuah Sekolah SMA ternama, setelah 2 bulan yang lalu, ia mengikuti Test untuk bisa masuk ke SMA Favorit tersebut. Sepanjang jalan, ia selalu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, dan sesekali menyapa orang-orang yang ia kenal, dengan mengucapkan selamat pagi.

Akhirnya, siswa tampan tersebut tiba di Sekolah Favorit itu. Ia memarkirkan Sepeda miliknya, di area parkiran. Kemudian, ia berlari menuju papan pengumuman di mana, ia berharap namanya masuk di antara siswa/i yang juga mengikuti ujian tersebut.

" Wahhh!, ternyata ramai sekali" gumamnya.

Ia menerobos masuk di antara desakan siswa/i itu, dan ia mencari namanya, ia bahagia sekali, karena namanya tertera paling atas, dan masuk dalam 3 besar, yaitu ia berada di peringkat pertama. " Yes!, akhirnya aku berhasil masuk ke Sekolah ini juga" soraknya gembira.

" Congratulation!" ia menoleh ke asal suara yang sangat dikenalnya. "Appa…Eomma…kalian semua ada disini?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

" Nde" sahut mereka serempak, bukan hanya kedua orang tuanya, tapi juga saudara-saudara dan Halmoninya ikut bersama ke dua orang tuanya untuk memberi kejutan padanya.

" Chukaeo Hyeongggg" ucap namdongsaengnya yang masih kelas 1 SMP.

" Eoh…gumawo, Kyungsoo~ah" sahutnya.

Seorang siswa SMA yang juga tak kalah tampan darinya, mendekatinya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya lembut, " Namdongsaeng Hyeong, ternyata jenius juga ya" pujinya.

" Iya donk, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun" bangganya.  
" Ish!, dasar Hyeong narsis" ledek Kyungsoo.

Lalu mereka tertawa senang. Hari itu, adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan baginya. Untuk merayakan keberhasilan Kyuhyun, keluarga mereka sengaja memasak banyak makanan untuk merayakannya. Dan mereka cukup merayakan di rumah saja.

Rumah yang mereka tempati tidak begitu mewah, tapi bagi mereka yang terpenting adalah kebahagian dan kebersamaan. Kyungsoo membantu Hyo Joo untuk memasak, Junsu dan Eomma nya menata beberapa piring di atas meja, sedangkan Donghae dan Kyuhyun berdiri di depan jendela, dan mereka menatap bintang secara bergantian melalui Teropong Bintang. "Bintang-bintang itu sangat indah ya?" ucap Donghae

" Mm…, Hyeong benar. Mereka sangat indah. Aku selalu punya impian, jika aku pergi dari Dunia ini, aku ingin menjadi salah satu dari Bintang-bintang itu" sahutnya.

" Yaaaa!, kenapa kamu bicara seperti itu?, Hyeong tidak suka mendengarnya!" ucap Donghae kesal.

" Hehehe, mian Hyeong. Aku tidak akan pernah lagi berkata seperti itu" sahutnya sambil tersenyum kecut.

" Janji?" Tanya Donghae

" Nde, aku janji padamu Hyeong" sahut Kyuhyun.

" Serius sekali pembicaraan kalian"ucap Halmoni mereka.

" Hehehe…, ini adalah pembicaraan para lelaki tampan seperti kami, Halmoni" ucap Donghae narsis

" Kalian ini…, sama saja narsisnya" sahut Halmoni mereka yang bernama Youngja.

" Hehehe" sahut mereka.

" Makanan sudah siapppp" seru Kyungsoo memberitahu pada kedua Hyeong kesayangannya itu.

" Yeiiiii" sahut Donghae dan Kyuhyun berlari menuju meja makan, yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari mereka berdiri di depan jendela.

" Selamat makan!" seru mereka serempak.

Beragam makanan tertata di atas meja, Kyuhyun tampak bingung memilihnya. Donghae yang duduk disampingnya, mengambil sesendok sayur, lalu ia berikan pada Kyuhyun. "Yaaa!, Hyeong, aku tidak suka sayur" keluhnya

" Sesekali di coba dulu sayur buatan Eomma" sahut Donghae

" Nde Hyeong, sayur itu aku dan Eomma yang masak" ucap Kyungsoo.

" Mm…, apa kau tidak suka jika Eomma memasak sayur?" ucap Hyo Joo dan memasang wajah sedih di depannya.

" Huft!, ya sudah…aku akan coba untuk memakannya" sahut Kyuhyun dengan berat hati, mereka hanya tersenyum saat Kyuhyun memasang wajah lesunya saat menyuap sayur tersebut.

" Kau itu sudah SMA, jadi kau harus jaga kesehatan. Sayur sangat bagus untuk tubuhmu, Kyu" ucap Junsu

" Arasseo!, arasseo!" sahutnya mengalah.

" Hahahaha…" tawa mereka pada Kyuhyun.

Saat Kyuhyun melahap makanannya, sesekali ia terlihat memijit bagian keningnya, Hyo Joo memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sering kali seperti itu di pagi hari, "Kepalamu sakit lagi, Kyu?" Tanya Hyo Joo.

" Ah…, aniyo Eomma" sahut Kyuhyun berbohong.

" Kau jangan bohong, Kyu. Bukan hanya Eomma…, tapi Hyeong juga sering melihatmu seperti ini" ucap Donghae padanya. Semua sorot mata tertuju padanya, dan menatapnya cemas, " Ish!, aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin ini hanya efek karena aku terlalu lelah saja. Jangan khawatir" sahutnya.

" Benar, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Youngja

" Nde, Halmoni. Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa" sahut Kyuhyun berbohong.

" Ya sudah, kalau begitu lanjutkan makannya" ucap Junsu

" Ne" sahut mereka.

Kyuhyun buru-buru menghabiskan makanan di mangkoknya, lalu meminum segelas air putih, kemudian ia beranjak dari kursi, "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Junsu

" Aku ingin belajar Appa, karena beberapa hari lagi aku sudah masuk Sekolah" sahutnya.

" Tidak bisakah, kau beristirahat dulu" saran Donghae

" Hehehe, aku harus giat belajar Hyeong, karena aku ingin memiliki tujuan untuk masuk ke Universitas Favorit di Seoul ini" sahutnya, dan pergi meninggalkan mereka yang masih berada di ruang makan.

" Anak itu…, selalu saja pelajaran yang jadi nomor 1" celetuk Junsu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

~ NSS ~

Kyuhyun berada di dalam kamarnya yang tidak begitu luas. Hanya terdapat ranjang, 2 lemari , meja belajar, dan meja segi 4 yang ia letakkan di tengah. Kyuhyun meletakkan sebuah Radio di atas meja segi 4 tersebut, ia sangat menyukai lagu-lagu Balad, dan ia sangat menyukai lagu-lagu dari Sung Sie Kyung.

Kyuhyun kembali duduk di kursi setelah memutar salah satu lagu kesukaannya, kemudian ia mulai belajar dan mencatat beberapa yang penting di buku tulisnya. Alunan music membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk belajar, namun tiba-tiba saja pandanganya mulai buram.

Kyuhyun mengucek-ucek matanya, karena ia berpikir mungkin ia hanya kelelahan saja, tapi pandangannya semakin buram, dan tangan kanannya mulai bergetar, lalu kram, bahkan sakit kepalanya semakin berat. Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursi, dan mencoba untuk ke kasur, tapi ia rebah karena rasa sakit itu. Kyuhyun memegangi tangannya yang kram, dan ia mencoba mencapai kasurnya, tapi Kyuhyun mulai kesulitan untuk bernapas.

" Udara…aku…butuh…udara" gumamnya terbata-bata.

Napasnya mulai tidak teratur, namun Kyuhyun tetap mencoba untuk beranjak dan ia meraih tiang gantungan mantel, tapi tiang gantungan itu justru terjatuh, kemudian Kyuhyun tidak sadarkan diri.

~NSS~

Hyo Joo sedang mencuci piring, sedangkan yang lain duduk bersama menikmati acara Televisi. Hati Hyo Joo tidak tenang, ketika ia mendengar ada sesuatu yang terjatuh. Hyo Joo menghentikan aktifitasnya mencuci piring, kemudian ia melepas sarung tangan cuci piring dan meletakkannya di samping piring yang telah ia cuci. Ia menghampiri Junsu, " Yeoboe…apa kau dengar sesuatu?" tanyanya cemas

" Hm…ani…, aku tidak mendengar apa-apa" sahutnya

" Oh…, hatiku merasa tidak tenang, sebaiknya aku temui Kyuhyun di kamarnya" sahut Hyo Joo

" Sebaiknya Kyuhyun jangan di ganggu, ia sedang belajar" sahut Junsu

" Aku hanya ingin melihatnya sebentar" sahut Hyo Joo , kemudian ia pergi menuju kamar Kyuhyun yang ada di lantai 2. Hyo Joo mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Tok…tok…tok…," Kyuhyun~ah, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya, tapi tidak ada sahutan.

" Kyu…, Eomma masuk ya" ucapnya lagi. Karena merasa cemas, Hyo Joo membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Betapa terkejutnya Hyo Joo, saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah tergeletak di lantai dan tidak sadarkan diri, " Kyuhyun~ahhhhh" serunya.

~ NSS ~

Kyuhyun segera di larikan ke rumah sakit. Hanya Hyo Joo dan Junsu saja yang ikut di dalam Ambulance, sepanjang jalan Hyo Joo menangis, dan Junsu merangkul Hyo Joo mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

" Uljima, jika Kyuhyun tahu kau menangis seperti ini, hanya akan membuat Kyuhyun sedih" ucapnya.

" Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat melihatnya tidak sadarkan diri seperti ini!, aku takut, jika terjadi sesuatu padanya" sahut Hyo Joo

" Sebaiknya kita berdoa saja, semoga Kyuhyun tidak apa-apa" ucap Junsu.

Suara sirine mengantarkan Kyuhyun hingga tiba di Rumah Sakit Kwanghee, kemudian beberapa perawat segera menggusung Kyuhyun ke ruang UGD. Seorang Dokter bergegas masuk ke ruang UGD untuk memeriksa Kyuhyun, sedangkan Hyo Joo dan Junsu hanya diperbolehkan menunggu di luar saja.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Kyuhyun di pindahkan ke ruang inap. Dokter yang memeriksa Kyuhyun meminta Hyo Joo dan Junsu untuk ke ruangannya. Di dalam ruang Dokter, kedua orang tua Kyuhyun harus menerima kenyataan pahit yang mereka dengar dari Dokter tersebut.

" Mwo?!, Tumor Otak?" ucap Junsu terkejut.

" Nde, setelah saya periksa, anak Anda menderita Tumor Otak, dan saran saya, sebaiknya anak Anda melakukan beberapa Test, untuk memastikan apakah Tumor Otak yang dideritanya parah atau tidak" sahutnya

" Dokter, apakah anak kami bisa di sembuhkan?" Tanya Hyo Joo

" Masih bisa jika anak Anda mau melakukan pengobatan secara rutin" sahutnya.

" Jincha?, berarti ada kemungkinan Kyuhyun masih bisa di sembuhkan?" Tanya Junsu

" Nde" sahut Dokter yang bernama Choi Jin Hyuk .

" Kalau begitu, kami akan meminta Kyuhyun untuk melakukan test itu" ucap Junsu

" Mm…, lebih cepat lebih baik, agar tidak terlambat pengobatannya" sahut Dokter itu.

Setelah mendengar apa yang di sampaikan Dokter Choi Jin Hyuk, mereka kembali ke kamar inap Kyuhyun. Mereka terkejut karena melihat Kyuhyun sudah mengganti pakaian pasien dengan pakaiannya, " Kyu…, kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Hyo Joo

" Pulang, bukankah aku tidak apa-apa?, jadi aku harus pulang" sahutnya polos.

Hyo Joo dan Junsu saling menatap, lalu dengan berat hati mereka masih mencoba untuk menyembunyikan berita ini dari Kyuhyun. Hyo Joo mendekati Kyuhyun, dan memintanya mengganti pakaiannya lagi, " Kata Dokter, kamu harus melakukan beberapa Test untuk melihat kondisi kesehatanmu, Kyu" ucapnya.

" Apa aku sakit Eomma?" tanyanya.

" Aniyo…, kamu baik-baik saja, Kyu. Hanya saja, Dokter itu menyarankan agar kamu melakukan beberapa Test, dan kamu masih harus menginap sehari malam ini" ucap Junsu.

" Yah!" sahutnya lesu

" Ganti lagi pakaianmu dengan pakaian pasien ini" ucap Hyo Joo

" Ne" sahutnya dengan berat hati.

~ NSS ~

Hari ini Donghae tampak tidak bersemangat melakukan latihan dengan member yang lain. Teukie sang leader menghampirinya yang tampak melamun dengan menopang dagunya. Teukie duduk di samping kanan Donghae, " Kau kenapa hari ini, Hae?" Tanya Teukie

" Ah…Hyeong, mengagetkanku saja" sahutnya

" Kau kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

" Aku kepikiran Kyuhyun, Hyeong"

" Ada apa dengan namdongsaeng mu itu?"

" Tadi Kyuhyun pingsan di kamarnya, dan sekarang Kyuhyun ada di Rumah Sakit. Aku takut ada apa-apa dengannya"

" Mwo?, bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Teukie

" Entahlah Hyeong" sahut Donghae yang terlihat meneteskan air mata.

" Kau tidak boleh bersedih seperti ini, sebaiknya kau berdoa, agar Kyuhyun baik-baik saja" ucap Teukie

" Ne Hyeong" sahutnya.

TBC

Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya?


	2. Chapter 2

" Naega Salgo Sipoyo" chapt. 2 (Aku Ingin hidup )

*Sebelumnya*  
" Kau tidak boleh bersedih seperti ini, sebaiknya kau berdoa, agar Kyuhyun baik-baik saja" ucap Teukie

" Ne Hyeong" sahutnya.

*Selanjutnya*

"Ayo, kita latihan lagi" ucap coreografer mereka.  
"Yee"sahut mereka serempak.  
"Semangat, Hae" ucap Teukie  
"Ne hyeong" sahutnya  
Meski tubuhnya bergerak untuk latihan, tapi pikirannya masih tertuju pada Kyuhyun.

~NSS~

Kyungsoo duduk sambil melamun menatap kedua sahabatnya bermain Basket di Lapangan dekat rumah Kyungsoo.  
Kai dan Suho saling menatap, lalu tatapan mereka tertuju pada Kyungsoo yang masih melamun. Kai yang memegang bola, melemparkan bola Basket kearah Kyungsoo, hingga membuyarkan lamunannya.  
"Ish!" dengusnya sedikit kesal.  
"Kau kenapa?, tidak biasanya kau seperti ini" ucap Suho, dan mereka menghampiri Kyungsoo yang duduk di bawah pohon.  
"Aku sedang memikirkan Kyuhyun hyeong" sahutnya lemas.  
"Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun hyeong?, apa dia sakit?" tanya Kai yang kini duduk di sisi kanannya, sedangkan Suho di sisi kirinya.  
"Nde, tapi aku takut jika penyakit Kyuhyun hyeong parah"  
"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Suho  
"Karena aku sering melihat Kyuhyun hyeong sering sekali sakit kepala, dan kali ini Kyuhyun hyeong pingsan di kamarnya" ucap Kyungsoo menjelaskan rasa takutnya pada mereka.  
"Sebaiknya kita berdoa , semoga Kyuhyun hyeong baik-baik saja" sahut Kai dan menepuk pundak Kyungsoo pelan.  
"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Game Centre?" saran Kai  
"Itu ide yang bagus" sahut Suho setuju.  
"Aku tidak ikut ya" tolak Kyungsoo  
"Aish!, kau harus ikut. Setidaknya bebanmu sedikit berkurang" ucap Suho.  
"Nde, Suho benar. Ayooo" ajak Kai dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

~NSS~

"Eomma, tidak bisakah hari ini kita pulang saja?" Pinta Kyuhyun yang duduk di atas ranjang.  
"Dokter menyarankan agar kamu nginap semalam di RS ini" sahut Hyo Joo  
"Aku bosan Eomma" ucap Kyuhyun  
Junsu merasa kasihan pada Kyuhyun, hingga ia pun mencoba untuk bicara dengan Choi Jin Hyuk.  
"Appa akan bicara dengan Dokter Jin Hyuk dulu, jika ia mengizinkanmu pulang, maka kita pulang hari ini juga"  
"Jincha Appa?"  
"Nde" sahut Junsu tersenyum padanya.  
"Yeoboe…" Hyo Joo merasa keberatan dengan keputusan Junsu.  
"Apa kau tega melihat anak kita murung karena bosan di RS ini?"  
Hyo Joo diam sejenak, dan ia pun menyetujui saran Junsu.  
"Baiklah, kalau itu yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun"  
"Aku sangat bahagia karena Appa dan Eomma sangat pengertian padaku" ucap Kyuhyun bahagia.  
"Itu karena kami sangat menyayangimu, Kyu" ucap Hyo Joo.  
"Aku juga menyayangi kalian" sahutnya.  
"Kalian tunggu di sini, Appa pergi sebentar"  
"Siap Bos!" sahut Kyuhyun sambil memberi hormat pada Junsu, hingga membuat Junsu juga Hyo Joo tertawa karenanya.  
Setelah Junsu ke luar, Kyuhyun menatap Hyo Joo yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu sambil melipat pakaian Kyuhyun.  
"Eomma, kenapa Dokter memintaku untuk melakukan test?" tanya Kyuhyun  
"Ehm…" Hyo Joo pura-pura tidak mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, ia menoleh menatap Kyuhyun.  
"Tidak apa-apa Eomma" sahut Kyuhyun mengurungkan lagi pertanyaannya.

~NSS~

Tok…tok…  
"Masuk" ucap Jin Hyuk  
Junsu membuka pintu ruang kerja Jin Hyuk, "Silahkan duduk" ucap Jin Hyuk padanya.  
"Nde" sahut Junsu, kemudian duduk di depan Jin Hyuk.  
"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"  
"Begini Dok, saya ingin minta persetujuan Dokter, apakah Kyuhyun boleh pulang, setelah Kyuhyun menjalani beberapa test itu?"  
"Sebaiknya tidak, karena rangkaian test yang akan di lakukannya cukup banyak, jadi untuk berjaga-jaga, sebaiknya Kyuhyun menginap di RS ini dulu sampai hasil test nya ke luar" tolak Jin Hyuk  
"Saya merasa kasihan padanya, karena Kyuhyun pasti akan sangat bosan jika harus menginap di sini" ucap Junsu  
"Saya sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Anda, tapi sudah menjadi kebijakan RS ini"  
"Baiklah kalau begitu Dok. O iya satu lagi, kapan Kyuhyun melakukan test itu?" tanyanya  
"Nanti perawat akan datang ke ruang inap Kyuhyun, untuk mengantarnya melakukan test tersebut"  
"Oh, kalau begitu saya permisi Dok, cheongmal gumawo" ucap Junsu beranjak dari kursi sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.  
"Ne, cheonmaneyo"  
Junsu kemudian ke luar dari ruang kerja Jin Hyuk, dan pergi kembali ke kamar inap Kyuhyun.

~NSS~

Youngja pergi ke kuil untuk melakukan sembahyang. Ia berulang-ulang melakukan ritual penghormatan di depan patung Budha hingga kaki nya letih, tapi tidak ia perdulikan.  
Youngja berdoa untuk kesembuhan cucu ke-2 nya. Air matanya mengalir karena memikirkan Kyuhyun.

~NSS~

Hari sudah mulai senja, Donghae kembali ke rumah setelah selesai latihan. Ia cukup terkejut karena pintu rumah masih terkunci.  
"Apa mereka belum pulang dari Rumah Sakit?" gumam Donghae  
"Hyeong" panggil Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang setelah selesai bermain Game.  
"Kau baru pulang juga?" tanya Donghae padanya.  
"Nde hyeong" sahut Kyungsoo.  
"Sepertinya Appa dan Eomma masih menemani Kyuhyun hyeong di Rumah Sakit"  
"Nde" sahut Donghae dan menghela napas beratnya. Kemudian mereka berdua duduk di depan rumah sambil menunggu kedatangan kedua orang tuanya juga Youngja.  
"Hyeong, apa Kyuhyun hyeong sakitnya parah?" tanya Kyungsoo, tatapannya tertuju ke depan.  
"Entahlah Kyungsoo, tapi hyeong sangat berharap Kyuhyun tidak apa-apa" sahutnya.  
Mereka berdua menghela napas beratnya. Tidak berapa lama mereka menunggu, Junsu pulang sendirian tanpa Hyo Joo dan Kyuhyun.  
Donghae dan Kyungsoo bergegas menghampiri Junsu yang berjalan kearah mereka.  
"Appa, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae.  
"Sebaiknya kita bicara di dalam saja" sahut Junsu.  
Donghae dan Kyungsoo saling menatap, mereka berpikir ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi pada Kyuhyun.  
Setelah masuk ke dalam, Junsu duduk di Sofa, diikuti Donghae dan Kyungsoo.  
"Appa…" Donghae membuka percakapan.  
"Kyuhyun…dia…mengidap Tumor Otak" ucap Junsu lesu  
"M…mwo?!" Sahut mereka terkejut.  
"Apa Kyuhyun hyeong bisa disembuhkan Appa?" tanya Kyungsoo  
"Bisa, asalkan Kyuhyun mau menjalani pengobatan secara rutin" sahut Junsu  
"Lalu…apa Kyuhyun sudah tahu kalau dia sakit?" tanya Donghae  
"Belum, karena kami masih merahasiakan hal ini sampai hasil test Kyuhyun ke luar" sahut Junsu.  
Air mata Donghae mengalir setelah mendengar penjelasan Junsu, "Kenapa Kyuhyun harus menderita penyakit ganas itu?" gumamnya dan suaranya terdengar parau.  
Junsu dan Kyungsoo hanya diam. Junsu memeluk Donghae yang duduk di sebelahnya,"Aku takut, jika Kyuhyun menyerah melakukan pengobatan itu?, aku takut kehilangan sifat cerianya Appa" ucap Donghae sesenggukkan.

~NSS~  
Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar inap setelah melakukan serangkaian test yang membuatnya gugup juga bosan.  
Hyo Joo memapah Kyuhyun ke atas ranjang, dan membantunya merebahkan tubuhnya.  
" Eomma, aku lapar" ucap Kyuhyun memegang perutnya  
"Tunggu sebentar, Eomma akan membelikanmu makanan di Kantin RS ini" sahut Hyo Joo kemudian ia bergegas ke luar untuk membelikan makanan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menitikkan air matanya setelah Hyo Joo pergi dan meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam kamar inap.  
"Aku tahu, Eomma dan Appa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Ct Scan… itu adalah salah satu test untuk mengetahui sesuatu yang ada di otakku. Apakah yang aku baca di Internet kemaren malam adalah benar?, semua test yang ku lakukan hari ini sama dengan semua yang tertera di artikel itu. Apa Eomma dan Appa tahu, jika aku menderita Tumor Otak?" batinnya.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

" Naega Salgo Sipoyo" chapt. 3 (Aku Ingin hidup )

*Sebelumnya*

"Aku tahu, Eomma dan Appa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Ct Scan… itu adalah salah satu test untuk mengetahui sesuatu yang ada di otakku. Apakah yang aku baca di Internet kemaren malam adalah benar?, semua test yang ku lakukan hari ini sama dengan semua yang tertera di artikel itu. Apa Eomma dan Appa tahu, jika aku menderita Tumor Otak?" batinnya.

*Selanjutnya*

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, dan berpura-pura tertidur. Tidak berapa lama Hyo Joo kembali dengan membawa makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun.  
"Kyu, eomma sudah membelikan makanan kesukaanmu" ucap Hyo Joo sembari berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Hyo Joo meletakkan makanan di atas meja, ia menatap lekat Kyuhyun yang ia pikir sudah terlelap. Tangan lembut Hyo Joo membelai kepala Kyuhyun, "Eomma sayang padamu, anakku" gumamnya.  
Kemudian Hyo Joo duduk di kursi kosong, dan menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun, air matanya menetes ketika mengingat perkataan Dokter yang memeriksa Kyuhyun. Hyo Joo menyeka air matanya, karena ia tidak ingin terlihat sedih dan Kyuhyun tahu bahwa ia menangis.  
Hari semakin larut, jam telah menunjukkan waktu 03.00 dini hari. Hyo Joo terlelap di tepi ranjang sambil memegang erat tangan Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan ia menatap Hyo Joo lekat. Kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya menatap jendela. Matanya tertuju pada bintang yang memancarkan sinarnya.  
"Aku tidak boleh takut, apapun hasil pemeriksaannya, aku harus siap menghadapinya. Aku tidak ingin membuat keluargaku sedih, aku ingin melihat mereka tersenyum" batin Kyuhyun.

*NSS*

Donghae dan Kyungsoo merasa kesepian di rumah, karena ibu mereka masih di rumah sakit menemani Kyuhyun. Kyungsoo tidak tidak bisa tidur, hingga ia ke luar dari kamar untuk tidur bersama Donghae.  
"Hyeong, aku boleh masuk?" Tanya Kyungsoo di depan pintu kamar Donghae.  
"Ne" sahut Donghae.  
Kemudian Kyungsoo membuka pintu, lalu ia masuk ke dalam menghampiri Donghae dan duduk di kasur Donghae.  
"Kamu tidak bisa tidur juga?"  
"Eoh, aku merindukan Eomma dan Kyuhyun hyeong"  
"Hyeong juga sama sepertimu. Bagaimana kalau besok pagi kita ke Rumah Sakit, setidaknya kita bisa menghibur Kyuhyun"  
"Besok aku Sekolah hyeong"  
"O iya ya, em…begini saja, bagaimana sepulang dari Sekolah, kau ku jemput, lalu kita pergi ke Mall untuk membelikan sesuatu untuk Kyuhyun, dia pasti senang dan lupa dengan kesedihannya"  
"Ne, begitu saja hyeong. Besok aku akan menunggu hyeong di Sekolah" "Ok" kompak mereka.  
"Ya sudah, sekarang kau tidur, besok kau sekolah, nanti kesiangan"  
"Ne"  
"Hyeong juga mau tidur"  
Donghae dan Kyungsoo tidur bersama untuk malam ini.

*NSS*

Ke esokkan harinya

Junsu datang pagi-pagi rumah sakit. Kyuhyun bersiap-siap mengenakan pakaiannya, saat Hyo Joo melipat pakaian pasien yang telah digunakan Kyuhyun, Junsu datang dan memasang wajah cerianya di depan Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun menoleh saat terdengar pintu digeser dan Junsu datang menemuinya.  
"Appa"  
"Ehm…bagaimana kabarmu hari ini Kyu?, apa kau siap untuk pergi ke ruangan Dr. Choi Jin Hyuk?" Tanya Junsu  
"Aku siap Appa"  
Hyo Joo memasang senyum lebar, walau hatinya sedih saat menatap wajah pucat Kyuhyun.  
"Ayo kita pergi sekarang. Appa yakin hasil cek up mu baik-baik saja"  
"Ne Appa" sahut Kyuhyun.  
Kemudian mereka pergi ke ruang dokter Choi Jin Hyuk, dan di ruang itu Jin Hyuk menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun.  
"Silahkan duduk"  
"Ne" sahut Junsu  
Lalu mereka duduk dan menatap hasil scan Kyuhyun, "Bagaimana hasil tes saya kemaren Dok?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran  
"Begini Kyuhyun~ssi, berdasarkan semua hasil tes yang kau lakukan terlebih lagi hasil scan mu, dengan berat hati saya harus mengatakan ini"  
"Apa saya menderita Tumor otak?" Tebak Kyuhyun, spontan Hyo Joo dan Junsu terkejut, dan menatap Kyuhyun sedih.  
"…" Jin Hyuk tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun  
"Saya benarkan Dok?, apa penyakit saya bisa sembuh?"  
Jin Hyuk tersenyum padanya, "Kau pasti bisa sembuh, jika kau memiliki tekad untuk sembuh, lagipula pengobatan sekarang sudah canggih, jadi kau tidak perlu pesimis, kau harus yakin bahwa kau bisa sembuh dari penyakit ini"  
"Eomma…Appa…jangan cemas, aku pasti sembuh" ucap Kyuhyun dan menggenggam tangan Junsu juga Hyo Joo, serta tersenyum pada mereka.  
"Kau bisa melakukan kemoterapi agar sel kanker di otakmu, tidak menyebar dan membahayakan nyawamu" saran dokter Jin Hyuk  
"Kau harus kemoterapi Kyu, Eomma ingin kau sembuh" pinta Hyo Joo  
"Ne Eomma"  
"Kalau begitu mulai besok, kau sudah bisa melakukan kemoterapi, saya akan segera mengirimkan jadwal kemo pada Appa mu"  
"Ne" sahut Kyuhyun setuju.  
Setelah pertemuan dengan Dokter Jin Hyuk, Mereka dalam perjalanan pulang. Sepanjang jalan, Kyuhyun hanya diam dan memandang ke luar jendela mobil.  
Junsu menatap Hyo Joo begitu pula sebaliknya, mereka tampak sedih karena Kyuhyun terlihat diam. Mereka tahu, Kyuhyun masih memikirkan penyakit yang dideritanya.  
Junsu ingin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum, hingga ia membuat lelucon agar Kyuhyun tersenyum.  
"Kyu, kau tahu? , semalam Kyungsoo membuat kami semua tertawa"  
Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tak menyahutnya, Junsu menyambung kembali perkataannya sambil fokus menyetir.  
"Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo sampai kalian semua mentertawakannya?" Tanya Hyo Joo  
"Kyungsoo pikir di botol selai yang kau isi pasta kedelai dan sudah kau permentasikan itu adalah coklat. Dan Kyungsoo mengoleskannya pada roti, sewaktu Kyungsoo makan roti itu, dia langsung loncat-loncat sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, dan menaruh roti di atas meja, ekspresi matanya yang besar itu membuat kami tertawa. Hahahha, pokoknya lucu sekali"  
"Hahahhaha" Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar perkataan Junsu, karena ia juga dapat membayangkan wajah adiknya yang menurutnya lucu, terlalu polos dan kocak.  
Junsu dan Hyo Joo tampak senang karena Kyuhyun tertawa, hingga mereka tersenyum bahagia.

*NSS*

Di Sekolah Kyungsoo tampak tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Kyungsoo hanya sibuk dengan aktifitas menggambar di buku tulisnya.  
Kai yang duduk disampingnya, menatap wajah sahabatnya lirih. Ia hanya menghela napas, lalu fokus pada guru yang sedang mengajar di depan. Kai tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sedang memikirkan salah satu hyeong nya yang sedang sakit.  
"Hyeong, apa kau akan tetap ceria walau kau sakit parah?" Batinnya  
"Aku harap, hyeong bisa disembuhkan" batinnya

*NSS*

Disela-sela latihan, Donghae menerima pesan dari ayahnya.  
"Kyuhyun sudah pulang ke rumah, Appa minta tolong, saat kau pulang nanti, mampirlah ke mini market untuk membeli buah juga makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun"  
Donghae membalas pesan dari Junsu, "Siap Appa"  
"Yaaa! Donghae!, ini saatnya latihan, bukan asik ber-sms ria!" Tegur manajernya.  
"Mianhe hyeong" sahut Donghae sambil membungkuk, lalu ia memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya.  
Member SJ memperhatikan Donghae yang kurang fokus latihan hari ini.  
"Untuk kali ini kau ku maafkan. Ya sudah, kalian istirahat saja dulu 15menit"  
"Ye" sahut mereka.  
Manajer ke luar dari ruang latihan, member SJ tampak cemas pada Donghae.  
"Apa kau sedang ada masalah Hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk  
"Aniyo, hanya saja tadi Appa memberitahuku, bahwa Kyuhyun sudah pulang ke rumah. Aku tidak tahu, apa aku sanggup melihatnya?, karena Kyuhyun menderita Tumor otak"  
"Mwo?!" Semua terkejut dengan ucapan Donghae.  
"Kau jangan bercanda, Hae. Itu penyakit berbahaya" ucap Kangin  
"Aku tidak sedang bercanda hyeong. Appa memberitahu kami semalam, bahwa Kyuhyun menderita Tumor Otak" sahut Donghae, dan kini ia menitikkan air matanya.  
Kangin merasa bersalah dengan ucapannya barusan, "Mianhe, bukan maksudku tidak percaya padamu Hae. Aku hanya Shock. Kyuhyun adalah anak yang cerdas, juga ceria, tapi kenapa dia harus menderita penyakit itu"  
"Hae, bagaimana jika pulang selesai latihan, kami ikut ke rumahmu. Kami ingin menghibur Kyuhyun agar tidak bersedih lagi" saran Yesung  
"Aku setuju dengan ide Yesung" tambah Teukie  
"Aku juga" sahut yang lain.  
Donghae menyeka air matanya, dan ia tersenyum bahagia, karena ia memiliki sahabat yang begitu baik seperti mereka.

*NSS*

Di rumah Kyuhyun menyibukkan dirinya dengan membaca buku di dalam kamar. Hyo Joo membuat cemilan untuk Kyuhyun, dibantu oleh Junsu, sedangkan Youngja sibuk berdo'a di dalam kamar.  
Di dapur Junsu tampak melamun saat meletakkan kismis pada kue yang sudah dicetak Hyo Joo.  
"Apa kau memikirkan Kyuhyun?" Pertanyaan Hyo Joo membuyarkan lamunannya.  
"Nde?"  
"Aku tanya, apa kau memikirkan Kyuhyun?"  
"Eoh, aku bingung siapa yang akan menemani Kyuhyun saat melakukan kemo? , pasti Kyuhyun merasa sakit sekali. "  
"Biar aku saja yang menemani Kyuhyun setiap jadwal kemo nya. " sahut Hyo Joo  
"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi aku juga akan usahakan datang untuk menemani Kyuhyun bersamamu, agar Kyuhyun tidak merasa kesepian, dan menahan sakit seorang diri" sahut Junsu  
"Ehm" angguk Hyo Joo

*NSS*

Di dalam kamar, setelah selesai membaca buku. Kyuhyun merilekskan pikirannya dengan bermain game di ponselnya. Baru 15 menit Kyuhyun bermain game, nyeri itu kembali datang. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Kyuhyun kesal dengan rasa sakit itu, hingga ia membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding sambil menangis. Ponsel yang ia pegang jatuh ke kasur. Perlahan lahan rasa sakit itu hilang. Kyuhyun menerawangkan pandangannya, ia menatap seragam SMA yang akan ia kenakan besok tergantung rapi di tiang gantungan. Lalu Kyuhyun beranjak dari kasur, ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan-lahan menuju tiang gantungan. Kyuhyun menyentuh seragam tersebut, lalu ia menjatuhkan tiang gantungan, hingga seragamnya juga terjatuh ke lantai.  
Bukan hanya itu, Kyuhyun melempar semua barang-barang di kamarnya ke lantai, ia juga memukulkan tangannya ke cermin hingga berdarah. Hyo Joo dan Junsu mendengar barang pecah dari arah atas, kemudian mereka bergegas menuju kamar Kyuhyun, karena mereka cemas jika terjadi sesuatu padanya.  
Klek..  
"Kyu, ada ap…" pertanyaan Junsu terputus saat ia juga Hyo Joo terkejut melihat semua barang berserakan di lantai.  
Hyo Joo mendekati Kyuhyun yang berdiri menatap mereka dengan tangan kanannya yang berdarah.  
"Kyu, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hyo Joo cemas.  
"KENAPA EOMMA?!, KENAPA AKU MEMILIKI PENYAKIT ITU?!, KENAPAAAAA!" teriaknya pada Hyo Joo.  
Hyo Joo seketika meneteskan air mata dan hendak memeluk Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun mendorongnya hingga terjatuh, lalu Junsu membantu Hyo Joo bangun.  
"AKU BENCI PENYAKIT INI EOMMA!, AKU BENCI!"  
"Kyu, kau pasti bisa sembuh. Bukankah Dokter Choi Jin Hyuk mengatakan padamu kau bisa sembuh, jika kau melakukan kemoterapi dengan rutin" ucap Junsu  
"SAMPAI KAPAN APPA?!, SAMPAI KAPAN AKU HARUS MELAKUKANNYA?! ,AKU TAHU ITU TIDAK AKAN BERHASIL 100%!"  
"Kyu, kau lihat Eomma mu. Dulu Eomma mu berjuang melahirkan kalian, walau ia harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya demi melahirkanmu ,Donghae juga Kyungsoo. Tapi Eomma mu tidak pernah menyerah. Karena kalian adalah cahaya hidup kami. Tidak seharusnya kau menyerah begitu saja tanpa kau mau mencoba berusaha sembuh."  
Kyuhyun terdiam, dan menatap lekat Hyo Joo yang menangis di depannya.  
"Jebal Kyu, Appa yakin kau pasti bisa sembuh. Tolong jangan menyerah seperti ini" pinta Junsu yang kini berlutut di depannya.  
Kyuhyun menghampiri Junsu, lalu memeluknya, "Mianhe Appa, cheongmal mianhe" maaf Kyuhyun dan ia menangis sesenggukkan saat Junsu memeluknya dan menepuk punggungnya pelan. Hyo Joo tersenyum dalam tangisnya.  
Youngja yang mendengarnya dari luar, ia menangis sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun.  
"Kau harus kuat Kyu. Halmoni akan selalu berdo'a untuk kesembuhanmu" batinnya.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"Naega Salgo Sipoyo" Chapt. 4

*Sebelumnya*

Kyuhyun terdiam, dan menatap lekat Hyo Joo yang menangis di depannya.  
"Jebal Kyu, Appa yakin kau pasti bisa sembuh. Tolong jangan menyerah seperti ini" pinta Junsu yang kini berlutut di menghampiri Junsu, lalu memeluknya, "Mianhe Appa, cheongmal mianhe" maaf Kyuhyun dan ia menangis sesenggukkan saat Junsu memeluknya dan menepuk punggungnya pelan. Hyo Joo tersenyum dalam yang mendengarnya dari luar, ia menangis sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun.  
"Kau harus kuat Kyu. Halmoni akan selalu berdo'a untuk kesembuhanmu" batinnya

*Selanjutnya*

Kemudian Youngja menuruni anak tangga, dan ia berdiam diri duduk termenung di sofa. Sedangkan Junsu dan Hyo Joo masih berada di kamar Kyuhyun. Youngja menangis seorang diri di ruang keluarga.

*nss*

"Eomma akan mengambilkan air minum untukmu, Kyu" ucap Hyo Joo, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun. Hyo Joo sesekali menyeka air mata saat menuruni anak tangga. Langkah kakinya terhenti karena melihat Youngja yang menangis sesenggukkan.  
"Eomma" panggil Hyo Joo sembari berjalan menghampirinya.  
Youngja menoleh dan bergegas menyeka air matanya, "Eomma baik-baik saja? " tanyanya, Hyo Joo duduk disebelahnya ,lalu menggenggam tangannya.  
"Eomma tidak sanggup melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini, Hyo Joo."  
"Kyuhyun pasti kuat eomma, bisakah eomma menyembunyikan kesedihan di depannya?"  
"Ne" sahut Youngja  
"Aku akan mengambilkan air minum dulu untuk Kyuhyun"  
"Mm" angguknya.  
Hyo Joo beranjak, lalu melangkah menuju dapur dan meninggalkan Youngja di ruang keluarga.

*nss*

Donghae dan Kyungsoo pergi ke Swalayan untuk membeli sesuai pesanan Junsu bersama member Super Junior. Mereka berpencar untuk membeli beberapa keperluan mereka, sedangkan Donghae dan Kyungsoo mencari makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun.

"Hyeong, bagaimana dengan ini? " tanya Kyungsoo sambil memegang sebungkus cemilan dari rumput laut.  
"Jangan, Kyuhyun kurang suka cemilan itu" tolak Donghae.  
"Bagaimana dengan jjajangmyun? " sarannya lagi.  
"Boleh juga, kau ambil beberapa bungkus jjajangmyun ya, hyeong mau kesana dulu sebentar"  
"Hyeong mau cari apa? "  
"Es Krim" sahut Donghae  
'Ok"  
Kemudian Donghae berlari kecil menuju box Es Krim untuk mencari Es Krim kesukaan Kyuhyun. Dua member SJ berlari menghampiri Donghae, yang tampak bingung memilih karena Es Krim kesukaan Kyuhyun stock nya sudah habis terjual.  
"Donghae~ah, coba lihat , kira-kira Kyuhyun suka yang mana? " salah satu temannya memperlihatkan 2 kaset game terbaru padanya.  
"Mm… "Donghae tampak berpikir saat menatap lekat 2 kaset Game tersebut.  
"Sepertinya yang ini" Donghae menunjuk pada bagian kanan yang dipegang oleh temannya itu.  
"Ok, kalau begitu deal yang ini" sahut namja berlesung pipi pada salah satu temannya yang tubuhnya gempal.  
"Ne" Donghae tersenyum pada mereka.

*nss*

Setelah membeli apa yang diperlukan, Donghae dan Kyungsoo mengajak mereka pulang ke rumah. Saat mereka tiba , pintu rumah tidak terkunci, Donghae bergegas masuk bersama Kyungsoo saat melihat Mobil Junsu diparkir di depan rumah.  
"Kami pulang" ucap mereka.  
Langkah kaki mereka terhenti dan mereka saling menatap cemas saat melihat Youngja yang terlihat sedih.  
"Halmoni, ada apa? " tanya Donghae dan duduk disampingnya.  
"Emosi Kyuhyun sedang labil, dia menghambur semua benda di kamarnya, sekarang appa dan eomma kalian ada di atas" sahut Youngja.  
"Apa karena penyakitnya, halmoni? " tanya Kyungsoo.  
"Nde, sepertinya penyakit Kyuhyun tadi kambuh, hingga membuat emosinya meledak. Halmoni tidak bisa melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu Donghae" ucap Youngja, lalu menangis didepan mereka.  
"Aku akan ke atas menemui Kyuhyun, halmoni" ucap Donghae berencana beranjak untuk menemui Kyuhyun, tapi Hyo Joo yang baru saja turun mencegahnya.  
"Biarkan Kyuhyun bersama appamu saat ini." ucap Hyo Joo.  
"Eomma" sahutnya pelan.  
"Eomma, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun hyeong? " cemas Kyungsoo  
"Kyuhyun sudah lebih baik, o iya, apa kalian sudah makan? "  
"Belum eomma" sahut Kyungsoo.  
"Annyeong ajumma" sapa leader Super Junior padanya.  
"Ne, annyeong. Kalian duduklah di ruang tamu bersama Donghae, ajumma akan membuatkan kalian makanan" sahutnya  
"Ne ajumma" sahutnya.  
"Aku akan membantumu eomma" ucap Kyungsoo.  
"Ne" sahutnya.  
"Kalau begitu, halmoni temani kami saja" ajak salah satu member SJ yang bernama Heechul.  
"Nde halmoni temani kami saja" tambah Donghae, lalu menarik tangan Youngja untuk ikut bersama mereka.

*nss*

Kyuhyun duduk di atas kasurnya, dan melipat kedua lututnya, ia menatap sedih saat Junsu merapikan barang-barang yang berserakan di lantai, bahkan ada beberapa barang yang pecah. Air mata Kyuhyun mengalir, dirinya berpikir hidupnya kini menjadi beban bagi keluarganya.  
"Mianhe appa" ucapnya pada Junsu.  
"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Kyu. Kau istirahat saja, eomma mu sedang membuat bubur untukmu"  
"Appa"  
"Ne? "  
"Apa appa yakin, aku pasti sembuh? "Junsu terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia mencoba tersenyum dibalik kesedihannya, dirinya memandang wajah pucat Kyuhyun,  
"Bukankah Dokter mengatakan, kau pasti sembuh. Kau harus yakin pada dirimu, Kyu. Jika kau menyerah begitu saja, tubuhmu juga akan menolak pengobatan yang harus kau jalani nanti"  
"Tapi aku takut appa" sahutnya.  
Junsu beranjak dan menghampirinya, kemudian duduk di tepi kasur, lalu memegang tangannya, "Kau adalah anak appa, kau pasti kuat, kau tidak perlu takut, appa dan eomma akan selalu ada untukmu" ucap Junsu dan tersenyum padanya.  
"Mianhe"  
"Kau tidak pernah memiliki salah, Kyu. Jangan ucapkan lagi kata-kata itu, dan jangan pernah merasa bersalah pada kami" ucapnya lagi. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan memandang sedih Junsu yang selalu berusaha tersenyum didepannya.

*nss*

Hyo Joo memasak bubur juga beberapa hidangan lainnya, Kyungsoo selalu membantu dirinya saat memasak di dapur. Kyungsoo melihat Hyo Joo yang sesekali tampak menyeka air matanya.

"Eomma menangis? " Hyo Joo menoleh, lalu tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Tidak chagi, eomma hanya kelilipan saja" bohongnya.  
"Kapan Kyuhyun hyeong kemoterapi, eomma? "  
"Eomma juga belum tahu, Kyungsoo. Karena Dokter belum mengirimkan jadwal pengobatannya pada appamu"  
"Semoga saja pengobatan itu berhasil"  
"Ne chagi, berdo'alah selalu untuk hyeongmu"  
"Ne eomma" sahutnya.

*nss*

Junsu ke luar dari kamar Kyuhyun, setelah merapikan semuanya. Junsu sengaja meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk beristirahat. Setelah Junsu ke luar dari kamar, Kyuhyun beranjak dari ranjang, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja belajar. Ia mengambil sebuah buku pelajaran dan mempelajarinya.

"Appa benar, aku pasti kuat. Aku tidak boleh kalah melawan penyakit ini. Aku harus bisa!, Semangat Kyuhyun! " ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

*nss*

Keesokkan harinya.

Kyuhyun bangun pagi-pagi sekali, karena hari ini adalah hari pertama dirinya masuk Sekolah. Dengan semangat, Kyuhyun menuruni anak tangga untuk menemui keluarganya.

"Annyeong" sapanya semangat.  
"Annyeong, Kyu" sahut Donghae senang melihat Kyuhyun yang kembali tersenyum.  
"Kenapa kau mau pergi Sekolah?, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dulu" cemas Youngja  
"Halmoni tidak perlu cemas, aku merasa lebih baik hari ini" sahutnya meyakinkan Youngja.  
"Tapi… "  
"Duduklah, Kyu. Nanti appa akan mengantarmu ke Sekolah" ucap Junsu.  
"Ne appa" sahutnya, kemudian duduk di antara Donghae dan Kyungsoo.  
"Lalu aku diantar siapa? "tanya Kyungsoo  
"Hyeong yang akan mengantarmu ke Sekolah" sahut Donghae.  
"Baiklah" sahutnya.  
"Kyu, eomma membuatkan bekal untukmu, dan ini obatmu." Hyo Joo menyodorkan kotak bekal makanan padanya, juga obat nyeri jika penyakitnya kambuh.  
"Ne eomma" sahutnya, menyambut pemberikan Hyo Joo, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas.  
"Ini adalah hari pertama kau masuk Sekolah, kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah" Donghae memberinya nasehat karena bagaimanapun juga, Donghae mencemaskan dirinya.  
"Hyeong tenang saja. Aku adalah anak appa dan eomma, meski penyakitku parah, aku pasti kuat" sahutnya dan tersenyum.

Junsu, Hyo Joo juga Youngja tampak senang melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah bisa menerima penyakitnya, bahkan kini Kyuhyun terlihat lebih semangat.

"Selamat makan" ucapnya dan diikuti dengan yang lain.

Kyuhyun menyantap sarapannya dengan lahap, walau hanya beberapa sendok saja yang sanggup ia makan. Ia meletakkan sendok disisi kanan mangkoknya.

"Aku sudah selesai" ucapnya.  
"Kenapa tidak dihabiskan, Kyu?" tanya Youngja  
"Aku sudah kenyang halmoni, lagipula eomma juga sudah membuatkan bekal untukku"sahutnya sambil memakai tas ranselnya yang berwarna hitam.  
"Tapi… " perkataan Youngja diputus oleh Hyo Joo.  
"Tidak apa-apa eomma, lagipula Kyuhyun juga sudah aku buatkan bekal agar bisa dimakan saat jam istirahat nanti"  
"Kau sudah siap, Kyu?' tanya Junsu yang beranjak dari kursi.  
"Mm" angguknya semangat.  
"Kalau begitu kami juga pergi eomma, halmoni" ucap Donghae ,diikuti Kyungsoo yang beranjak dari kursinya.  
"Ne, hati-hati dijalan"  
"Siap eomma" sahut mereka.

Kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan rumah. Junsu mengantar Kyuhyun, sedangkan Donghae mengantar Kyungsoo ke Sekolah. Sepanjang jalan, Kyuhyun mendengarkan musik yang ia putar, lalu dirinya bersenandung, diikuti Junsu.

Noongamgo geudael geuryuhyo  
mamsok Geudael chajajjyo  
nareul balkhyuhjooneun  
Bichi boyuh yuhngwuhnha  
Haengbogeul nohchil soon uhbjyo  
geudae Na boinayo nareul  
boolluhjwuhyo geudaegyuhte

Junsu dan Kyuhyun saling menatap, lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Junsu bahagia karena melihat Kyuhyun ceria bahkan terlihat dirinya melupakan bahwa ia menderita penyakit ganas.

*nss*

Junsu tiba di depan pintu gerbang Sekolah Kyuhyun, kemudian Kyuhyun ke luar dari Mobil. Sebelum Junsu pergi, Junsu memberinya nasehat ,"Kyu, jangan lupa bekal yang sudah eommamu buatkan harus kau habiskan ya. Dan jangan terlalu lelah, jika kepalamu sakit lagi, segera hubungi appa, nanti appa akan menjemputmu"  
"Appa, bukankah appa mengatakan padaku bahwa aku kuat, tolong jangan perlakukan aku seperti pasien yang tidak berguna. Aku ingin menjalani hidupku tanpa beban penyakit ini appa" pintanya.  
"Nde, kau benar Kyu. Semangat!, appa dan eomma tidak akan memperlakukanmu seperti pasien, appa yakin, kau lebih kuat dari penyakit itu"  
"Nde!, gumawo appa"  
"Kau masuklah, nanti saat jam pulang, appa akan menjemputmu"  
"Ne appa" sahutnya, lalu Kyuhyun berbalik dan melangkah masuk menuju kelasnya.  
Junsu menatap lekat Kyuhyun dari balik punggungnya, hingga Kyuhyun hilang dari hadapannya, kemudian Junsu pergi ke Perusahaan.

*nss*

Kyuhyun berdiri diantara siswa/i yang berdesakan untuk melihat dikelas mana mereka berada. Kyuhyun memainkan bibirnya sembari mencari dimana namanya tertera. Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika menemukan namanya yang berada dikelas 1A. Lalu ia berbalik dan melangkah mencari kelasnya.

Kyuhyun sangat bahagia karena dirinya bisa berada di Sekolah yang sudah lama ia impikan. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat berdiri di depan kelasnya. Ternyata didalam sudah banyak siswa/i yang menempati kursi mereka. Kyuhyun mencari posisi duduk dimana posisi itu adalah tempat favoritnya. Kyuhyun duduk sembari meletakkan tas di dalam laci. Kyuhyun memandangi satu persatu teman-teman sekelasnya.

Tiga orang namja yang terlihat cukup akrab baru saja datang, dan mereka menuju 3 kursi kosong yang juga berada dibarisan belakang sama seperti Kyuhyun. Setelah meletakkan tas, mereka menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Hai" sapa tiga orang namja tampan yang juga sekelas dengannya.  
"Kenalkan, aku Changmin, dia Jonghyun dan ini Minho" namja bernama Changmin memperkenalkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun yang duduk di kursi paling pojok dekat jendela.  
"Aku Kyuhyun" sahutnya.  
"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kyu" ucap Changmin.  
"Ne" sahutnya.  
"Kalian sepertinya akrab sekali" ucap Kyuhyun ,mereka tersenyum padanya.  
"Nde, kami sudah bersahabat sejak kelas 1 SMP" sahut Jonghyun.  
"Oh, pantas saja kalian dekat"  
"Apa kau sendirian saja masuk di Sekolah ini? " tanya Minho  
"Nde, dari Sekolahku, hanya aku yang berhasil masuk kesini" sahut Kyuhyun.  
"Oh" sahut Minho

Terdengar suara bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Semua siswa termasuk Changmin, Minho dan Jonghyun kembali ketempatnya semula. Seorang guru laki-laki menjadi wali kelas mereka. Karena hari pertama, setiap guru yang masuk hanya mengajak seluruh siswa untuk saling mengenal.

*nss*

Disela-sela beristirahat, Donghae menyempatkan waktu untuk mengirim pesan pada Kyuhyun. Beberapa member SJ menghampiri Donghae yang berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding.

"Sepertinya serius sekali, Hae" celetuk Teukie mengagetkannya.  
"Ah.. Hyeong, mengagetkanku saja"  
"Siapa tuh, yeoja ya? " tanya Eunhyuk penasaran padanya.  
"Aish!, asal tebak saja. Aku sedang mengirim pesan untuk Kyuhyun" sahut Donghae.  
"Oh, kami pikir kau kenalan dengan yeoja, trainer baru itu" ledek Yesung.  
"Hahahaha" tawa mereka, hingga membuat Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya.  
"O iya, bagaimana kabar Kyuhyun?, kemarin kita tidak bisa bertemu dengannya" tanya Teukie.  
"Hari ini, Kyuhyun terlihat lebih baik dari kemarin, hyeong. Meski Kyuhyun selalu mengatakan untuk tidak khawatir padanya, tapi tetap saja, aku selalu memikirkannya, bagaimana jika penyakitnya kambuh lagi" cemas Donghae.  
'Hae, kau tahu?, biasanya seseorang yang mengidap suatu penyakit, dirinya tidak suka dikasihani, terlebih lagi jika anggota keluarganya selalu mencemaskan apapun yang dilakukannya, jika terjadi hal seperti itu, kemungkinan si penderita akan semakin tertekan, dan bisa saja penyakitnya jadi sering kambuh, karena semua orang seperti tidak memberikan kebebasan padanya"  
"Tapi hyeong, bagaimana aku tidak cemas. Tumor otak itu salah satu penyakit berbahaya"  
"Yang dikatakan Teukie hyeong itu benar, Hae. Cobalah kau bersikap seperti biasanya saja, anggap saja Kyuhyun itu tidak sakit. Kau lihat eommamu?!, beliau sangat sabar dan menganggap tidak terjadi apa-apa ,padahal dibalik senyumnya, eomma sangat rapuh dan sedih, tapi beliau berusaha menyembunyikannya, seharusnya kau juga bisa melakukan seperti apa yang appa dan eommamu lakukan" tambah Heechul menasehatinya.  
"Kalian benar hyeong. Ne, aku akan mencoba bersikap biasa saja didepannya" sahut Donghae, member SJ tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

*nss*

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, beberapa siswa/i ada yang pergi ke Kantin Sekolah, ada juga yang asik bercengkrama dan membawa bekal dari rumah untuk dimakan bersama, seperti yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan bekal dari dalam tasnya, ke-3 teman baru Kyuhyun berencana ingin mengajak Kyuhyun ke Kantin, tapi tampaknya mereka lebih tertarik dengan bekal yang dibawa Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kamu bawa bekal? " tanya Minho  
"Nde, kau mau? " tawarnya  
"Sepertinya lezat" sahut Jonghyun.  
"Ayo kita makan bersama, lagipula aku juga tidak mungkin bisa menghabisinya"  
"Kenapa? " tanya Changmin bingung.  
"Aku terbiasa makan sedikit saja, kalian bisa menemaniku menghabisinya" tawarnya lagi.  
"Boleh juga tuh" sahut Minho semangat.  
"Kau ini! buat malu saja" tegur Changmin.  
"Kenapa?, mumpung ada yang gratis, kenapa harus ditolak? " sahut Minho, lalu tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan sederetan gigi putihnya.

Pletak!

Jonghyun memukul pelan kepala Minho, "Yaaak!, sakit tahu! " dengus Minho kesal.  
Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah teman barunya itu.  
"Sudah tidak apa-apa, Jonghyun! " ucap Kyuhyun.  
"Tapi… " sahut Changmin diputus olehnya.  
"Tidak apa-apa, ayo bantu aku menghabiskannya" ajak Kyuhyun lagi.  
"Dengan senang hati, Kyu" sahut Minho.

Changmin dan Jonghyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dengan tingkah Minho. Kyuhyun bahagia dengan keakraban dari teman-teman barunya. Saat mereka bergantian memakan bekal Kyuhyun, rasa sakit itu mulai menyerangnya lagi.

"B&#&%#&#*!,kenapa rasa sakit ini datang lagi! " umpatnya dalam hati.

Tbc

Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya, apakah ke-3 teman barunya akan mengetahui penyakit Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya?


	5. Chapter 5

"Naega Salgo Sipoyo" Chapt. 5

*sebelumnya*

"Kyu, kamu bawa bekal? " tanya Minho  
"Nde, kau mau? " tawarnya  
"Sepertinya lezat" sahut Jonghyun.  
"Ayo kita makan bersama, lagipula aku juga tidak mungkin bisa menghabisinya"  
"Kenapa? " tanya Changmin bingung.  
"Aku terbiasa makan sedikit saja, kalian bisa menemaniku menghabisinya" tawarnya lagi.  
"Boleh juga tuh" sahut Minho semangat.  
"Kau ini! buat malu saja" tegur Changmin.  
"Kenapa?, mumpung ada yang gratis, kenapa harus ditolak? " sahut Minho, lalu tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan sederetan gigi putihnya.

Pletak!

Jonghyun memukul pelan kepala Minho, "Yaaak!, sakit tahu! " dengus Minho kesal.  
Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah teman barunya itu.  
"Sudah tidak apa-apa, Jonghyun! " ucap Kyuhyun.  
"Tapi… " sahut Changmin diputus olehnya.  
"Tidak apa-apa, ayo bantu aku menghabiskannya" ajak Kyuhyun lagi.  
"Dengan senang hati, Kyu" sahut Minho.

Changmin dan Jonghyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dengan tingkah Minho. Kyuhyun bahagia dengan keakraban dari teman-teman barunya. Saat mereka bergantian memakan bekal Kyuhyun, rasa sakit itu mulai menyerangnya lagi.

"B&#&%#&#*!,kenapa rasa sakit ini datang lagi! " umpatnya dalam hati.

*selanjutnya*

Kyuhyun diam dan menggenggam erat sendoknya. Changmin menatapnya aneh, lalu ia berkata, "Kau kenapa, Kyu?"  
"Ah…aku tidak apa-apa" sahutnya berbohong.  
"Kenapa wajahmu kelihatan pucat?" tanya Minho  
"Sebenarnya aku sedang kebelet, aku ke toilet dulu ya"  
"Kau ini, kami pikir kau sakit. Ya sudah, buruan sana ke Toilet" sahut Jonghyun.  
"Ne" ucap Kyuhyun, lalu ia beranjak dan berlari ke luar dari kelas menuju Toilet pria.

Di dalam Toilet, Kyuhyun mengunci pintu lalu duduk di atas closet. Ia memegang kepalanya, tubuhnya tersandar di dinding. Tubuhnya dibasahi oleh keringat dingin, air matanya mengalir menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Eomma…tolong aku" batinnya.

*nss*

Hyo Joo berada di dalam kamar Kyuhyun untuk membersihkannya. Ia mengganti seprai lama dengan yang baru dan bergambar Tazmania. Ia merapikan buku-buku pelajarannya. Tangannya terhenti saat ia melihat foto Kyuhyun tersandar di sisi kanan buku pelajaran. Ia meraih pigura tersebut, dan meraba dengan tangan kanannya. Seulas senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

"Kau tidak boleh menyerah chagi, eomma menyayangimu" gumamnya.

"Eomma"

Hyo Joo merasa Kyuhyun memanggilnya hingga ia menoleh, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa disekitarnya. Hati Hyo Joo seketika menjadi cemas. Ia meletakkan kembali pigura ditempatnya semula. Kemudian ia bergegas menuruni anak tangga, dan pergi ke ruang tamu dimana ia meletakkan ponselnya. Jari jemari lentiknya memencet sederatan digit nomor yang telah ia hafal.

Hyo Joo mondar mandir karena menunggu seseorang yang diteleponnya menjawab. Tidak berapa lama, yang ia harapkan pun menjawab teleponnya.

"Ne yeoboe?"  
"Mian, jika aku mengganggu kerjamu"  
"Tidak apa-apa, kau kenapa menelponku disaat aku masih kerja?"  
"Hatiku tidak tenang"  
"Tidak tenang kenapa?"  
"Tadi, sewaktu aku membersihkan kamar Kyuhyun, aku seperti mendengar suaranya memanggilku."  
"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja"  
"Tidak, aku yakin mendengarnya. Yeoboe, tolong kau ke Sekolah Kyuhyun sekarang. Aku benar-benar mencemaskannya. Ku mohon" pintanya.  
"Baiklah, aku akan ke Sekolah Kyuhyun sekarang"  
"Gumawo yeoboe"  
"Ne, sekarang kau coba untuk tenang. Setelah aku menemui Kyuhyun, aku akan menghubungimu"  
"Ne yeoboe"

*nss*

Junsu yang sedang bekerja untuk menyelesaikan file-file yang harus selesai hari ini, terpaksa ia tinggalkan sesaat. Setelah merapikan file-file tersebut, Junsu bergegas menuju ruangan kantor Presiden Direktur.

"Apa Presdir ada di dalam?" tanyanya pada Sekretaris Yoo Hee  
"Ne, beliau ada di dalam"  
"Tolong sampaikan, aku ingin menemuinya sebentar"  
"Ne" sahutnya, lalu menghubungi Presdir di ruangannya.

Tidak berapa lama menunggu, Junsu pun dipersilahkan masuk olehnya. Junsu agak sedikit gugup karena harus menemui atasannya. Dengan sedikit takut, ia membuka pintu. Sesaat atasannya menatapnya kemudian memerintahkannya masuk.

"Masuk"  
"Ne"

Junsu berjalan menghampirinya, atasannya yang sudah berumur sekitar 65 tahun, menatapnya datar.

"Ada apa kau menemuiku"  
"Mianhe, saya hanya ingin minta izin hari ini sekitar 30 menit, karena saya harus ke Sekolah anak saya"  
"Memangnya ada apa dengan anakmu?, kau tahu!, ini masih jam bekerja, bukan jam istirahat!"  
"Saya tahu Presdir, tapi saya harus melihat apakah anak saya baik-baik saja atau penyakitnya kambuh lagi"  
"Saya tidak peduli, apakah anakmu sakit atau tidak. Tapi, saya tidak mengizinkanmu untuk meninggalkan pekerjaan begitu saja!"  
"Tapi…"  
"Jika kau bersikeras!, kau harus memilih! tetap bekerja atau kau resign dari pekerjaanmu!"  
"Mianhe Presdir" sahutnya.

Karena atasannya menolak permintaannya, terpaksa Junsu harus tetap berada di kantornya. Junsu bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia tidak tenang sama seperti Hyo Joo. Sesekali matanya menilik pada jam dinding yang berdetak. Sembari menyelesaikan tugasnya, sesekali matanya memandang jam dinding dan berharap jam 12.00 segera tiba.

*nss*

Setelah sakitnya mulai hilang, Kyuhyun ke luar dari Toilet. Tubuhnya terasa lemah, dan sesekali ia menghentikan langkahnya. Lorong yang ia lewati cukup sepi, karena semua siswa/i telah masuk ke dalam masing-masing kelas. Kyuhyun sangat kesal pada dirinya sendiri, karena dihari pertama ia masuk Sekolah, tetapi penyakitnya harus kambuh dan membuat ia terlambat 1 jam untuk masuk ke kelas. Setibanya di depan kelas, Kyuhyun hanya berdiri di depan kelas dan tidak berani masuk ke dalam.

Ke-3 teman barunya merasa bingung, karena Kyuhyun tidak kembali ke kelas. Setelah perkenalan masing-masing siswa/i juga wali kelasnya, kemudian wali kelas mereka ke luar. Saat ia baru saja ke luar kelas, ia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depan kelas dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk?"

Kyuhyun menegakkan kepalanya, lalu ia sedikit membungkuk di depan gurunya.

"Mianhe, saya terlambat masuk kelas, karena saya tadi terkunci di Toilet" bohongnya.  
"Oh, lain kali jangan sampai terulang lagi, sekarang masuklah ke kelas" perintahnya.  
"Ne, sonsaengnim. Kamsahamnida" sahutnya senang.  
"Ne" sahutnya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Ketiga temannya yang menguping dari jendela kelas, mereka bahagia karena wali kelas tidak memarahi Kyuhyun. Ketika Kyuhyun berjalan masuk, ketiga teman barunya menghampiri dan Changmin merangkul pundaknya.

"Syukurlah Nam sonsaengnim tidak memarahimu, Kyu" ucapnya.  
"Ne"  
"Kyu, kenapa kau bisa terkunci di Toilet?" tanya Minho.  
"Aku juga tidak tahu" bohongnya.  
"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jonghyun yang sejak tadi memperhatikan wajah pucat Kyuhyun.  
"Aku baik-baik saja" bohongnya.

Saat Kepala Sekolah datang mengunjungi kelas mereka buru-buru kembali ke tempat duduknya semula.

*nss*

Kyungsoo hari ini pulang lebih awal, karena ada rapat penting antara guru juga anggota yayasan, menyebabkan Sekolah di pulangkan lebih awal. Suho dan Kai mengajaknya bermain Basket, tetapi ia menolaknya.

"Kyungsoo~ah, bagaimana jika kita bermain Basket hari ini?" ajak Suho  
"Mian, aku tidak bisa" tolaknya  
"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kai  
"Aku hanya ingin pulang dan menemani eomma di rumah. Setelah Kyuhyun hyung di vonis mengidap Tumor otak, eomma selalu terlihat sedih"  
"Jadi penyakit Kyuhyun hyung parah?" tanya Suho.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan, sembari tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Suho, ia pamit untuk pulang duluan.

"Mianhe, aku tidak bisa bermain bersama kalian. Aku ingin menemani eomma di rumah"  
"Ne, tidak apa-apa. Kami mengerti kok" sahut Suho  
"Aku janji, lain kali aku ikut bersama kalian bermain Basket"  
"Ne" sahut mereka.  
"Aku duluan ya"  
"Ne, sampaikan salam kami untuk Kyuhyun hyung" ucap Kai  
"Mm" sahutnya mengangguk.

*nss*

Hyo Joo tidak memasak hari ini, karena hatinya yang tidak tenang membuatnya mondar mandir dan menggenggam ponselnya.

"Kenapa oppa tidak menelponku juga sampai sekarang?" cemasnya.  
"Apa…terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyuhyun?" pikirnya  
"Ah…tidak-tidak!, aku tidak boleh berpikir negatif. Kyuhyun pasti baik-baik saja"

Karena begitu cemas, hingga ia mengirim pesan pada Junsu. Sudah lebih dari 10 kali ia mengirim pesan, tetapi tidak satu pun dibalas oleh Junsu.

*nss*

Junsu telah menyelesaikan semua tugasnya, ia menyusun file-file dengan rapi di atas meja. Sekitar 15 menit lagi jam istirahat, Junsu mengambil kesempatan untuk izin ke luar lebih awal. Tanpa makan siang lebih dulu, Junsu merelakan perutnya kelaparan hanya untuk pergi ke Sekolah Kyuhyun dan mengetahui keadaannya.

Junsu bergegas masuk ke dalam Mobil, lalu mengemudikannya. Karena jam istirahat di Perusahaan tempatnya bekerja hanya 1 jam, dan jarak tempuh dari Sekolah Kyuhyun ke Perusahaannya sekitar 20 menit, Junsu mengemudikannya di atas rata-rata namun masih bisa dikendalikan dengan baik.

*nss*

Jam istirahat kedua berbunyi, seluruh siswa/i ke luar dari kelas. Sebagian ada yang pergi ke Kantin, ada yang bertahan di kelas, dan ada pula yang bermain Basket di Lapangan Outdor, seperti yang dilakukan ketiga teman baru Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang tidak memiliki tenaga untuk bermain, ia hanya duduk di kursi panjang dan memandangi mereka. Changmin, Minho dan Jonghyun berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun untuk mengajaknya bermain bersama mereka.

"Kyu, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Changmin.  
"Aku tidak apa-apa" sahutnnya.  
"Kau tidak mau ikut bermain Basket bersama kami, Kyu?" tanya Minho  
"Mian, aku tidak bisa. Aku ingin melihat kalian saja"  
"Ayolah Kyu, kau harus mencobanya" ajak Jonghyun.  
"Iya Kyu, masa kau hanya diam saja di sini" tambah Minho  
"Kalau kau tidak bisa, kami akan mengajarimu" ucap Changmin.  
"Mian, tapi hari ini aku sedang tidak fit" tolaknya.  
"Kau sakit?" tanya Changmin.  
"Aku juga tidak tahu" sahutnya berbohong.

Jonghyun menempelkan punggung telapak tangannya ke kening Kyuhyun, untuk mengetahui apakah Kyuhyun demam atau tidaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun dan menyingkirkan tangan Jonghyun dari keningnya.  
"Sepertinya kau demam, Kyu" ucapnya  
"Benarkah?" tanyanya, lalu ia melakukan yang sama seperti Jonghyun.  
"Sepertinya kau benar Jonghyun" sahutnya lesu.  
"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja di UKS, Kyu" saran Changmin.  
"Aku tidak apa-apa, masih ada 2 pelajaran . Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya lagi seperti tadi" tolaknya.  
"Kyuhyun" terdengar seruan seseorang yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

Kyuhyun menoleh, ia terkejut karena Junsu datang ke Sekolahnya. Kyuhyun bergegas menghampirinya, sedangkan ketiga temannya duduk di kursi sembari beristirahat setelah bermain Basket.

"Ada apa, appa kemari?" tanyanya bingung.  
"Kau tidak apa-apakan?" tanyanya cemas.  
"Aku baik-baik saja, appa tidak perlu khawatir"  
"Kau pasti berbohong pada appa" sahutnya tidak percaya karena wajah anaknya tampak pucat.  
"Aku tidak berbohong, appa"  
"Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali?, apa penyakitmu kambuh lagi?" tanyanya.  
"Tidak" bohongnya.

Ketika Junsu memegang wajahnya, ia tampak terkejut, karena Kyuhyun mengalami demam. Hal itu membuat Junsu semakin cemas padanya.

"Kau demam, Kyu. Appa akan mengantarmu pulang"  
"Tidak appa, aku tidak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran. Sudah cukup tadi aku ketinggalan pelajaran selama 1 jam, aku tidak ingin terulang lagi"  
"Apa penyakitmu kambuh lagi?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun tertunduk, dan ia mulai menangis di depannya. Junsu tahu, bahwa hal ini terasa sulit baginya. Junsu mendekap Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Menangislah, nak" ucapnya sambil mengelus punggung Kyuhyun pelan.  
"Appa"  
"Ne?"  
"Mianhe"  
"Kenapa harus meminta maaf?"  
"Aku hanya bisa membebani appa, eomma juga yang lainnya."  
"Kau adalah anak appa juga eomma. Tidak ada satu pun diantara kalian yang menjadi beban untuk kami"  
"Tapi aku berbeda appa"  
"Kau akan sembuh dan bisa menjalani hari-harimu dengan penuh semangat seperti biasa yang kau lakukan."  
"Tapi hari ini, penyakitku kambuh lagi. Aku tidak ingin dikasihani seperti seorang pasien. Aku ingin sehat appa, aku ingin hidup" ucapnya dalam tangis.

Junsu menahan air mata, dan berusaha tersenyum sambil menepuk punggung Kyuhyun pelan.

"Anak appa adalah anak yang hebat. Kau tidak boleh kalah melawannya. Kau selalu menang ketika bermain Game, anggaplah penyakit itu sebagai lawan yang harus kau kalahkan, Kyu. Kau pasti bisa" ucapnya.

Changmin, Jonghyun juga Minho memandang dari kejauhan, mereka tampak bingung kenapa Kyuhyun terlihat menangis di pelukannya.

"Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun ya?" tanya Minho  
"Kyuhyun terlihat seperti menangis" sahut Changmin.  
"Mungkin Kyuhyun menangis karena dia sedang demam, jadi emosinya labil" ucap Jonghyun.  
"Oh…bisa jadi seperti itu" sahut Changmin

Setelah puas menangis, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Junsu padanya, lalu menyeka air matanya.

"Sepertinya ketiga temanmu mencemaskanmu, mereka terlihat seperti anak-anak yang baik"  
"Nde appa, mereka sangat baik dan ramah padaku. O iya, appa"  
"Hm?"  
"Jangan katakan pada eomma jika penyakitku kambuh lagi. Aku tidak ingin membuat eomma menangis"  
"Sebenarnya appa kemari, karena eommamu mencemaskanmu dan hatinya tidak tenang. Makanya appa kemari"  
"Appa katakan saja pada eomma, kalau aku baik-baik saja"  
"Ne, appa akan mengatakannya. Kalau begitu appa pergi ke kantor lagi. Nanti jika appa sempat, appa akan menjemputmu. Tapi jika appa tidak bisa, Donghae yang akan menjemputnu"  
"Ne appa."

Junsu tersenyum, ia mengelus kepala Kyuhyun lembut dan mengingatkannya.

"Jangan lupa minum obatmu"  
"Ne appa"  
"Appa pergi"  
"Ne" sahutnya, kemudian Junsu berbalik, namun Kyuhyun kembali memanggilnya.  
"Appa"  
"Ne?" tanya Junsu berbalik.  
"Gumawo, aku menyayangimu appa"  
"Ne, appa juga menyayangimu"  
"Mm" angguknya bahagia.  
"Temui teman-temanmu, mereka menunggumu dari tadi"  
"Ne"  
"Appa pergi dulu"  
"Ne appa"

Junsu kembali berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dari balik punggungnya.

"Mianhe appa, jika suatu saat aku tidak bisa menang melawannya. Tapi, aku akan terus berusaha agar aku menang. Karena kalian adalah kekuatanku untuk bertahan" batinnya.

Tbc

Mian, jika lanjutannya lama ya dan agak pendek.


End file.
